Tonight is the night
by Rayne0722
Summary: A oneshot about Kagome going a little crazy...not for Kikyo fans. Goes with my song on here with the same title. Read and review thanks!


_A/N: Hello! Well about a month ago I wrote a song, called "Tonight's the night" and I got a reviewer asking me to write a story that would go with it. So I did and this is it. This story is not for Kikyo fans…no. I guess it's for Kag/Inu fans, but I will tell you this now Kagome, is not nice in this story…it's more like Kagome gone crazy…anyways read and review. Thanks._ ****

**_Tonight's the night_******

_**One-Shot ******_

_**Rayne0722**_

I couldn't help myself; everyday it got worse and worse. The images would flash through my head and I would have to stop myself from laughing at them insanely.

I tried telling myself, "No" that I wasn't the kind of person to think these sorts of things. However, it seems that I was quite erroneous in the matter. The fantasies just kept coming. It made me feel dirty and so immoral, and at the same time excited and full of delight. Maybe perhaps like a twelve-year-old boy felt after finding his fathers magazine collection.

My fantasies, however, had nothing sexual about them. They weren't dreams of busty women, oh no more about a certain dead miko. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't falling for her, not like that idiot Inuyasha. No, in my fantasies I was watching her fall to the ground in agony as I cut her clay body into tiny little pieces.

What drove me to this you ask? Well maybe it had to do with the fact that he always went back to her, not only after she tried to kill not only me but him as well. Or maybe living with only half of my soul finally got to me. When I said that I hated Kikyo before, I convinced myself that I didn't, but now I see, I know I hate Kikyo I hate her with a passion. I wanted her dead, for good this time.

It's been almost five years now. Five years can do wonders on a girls outlook on life. I'm out of Highschool, barely passing. There is no way I would ever be accepted into a good college. Inuyasha, even after kissing me, sleeping with me, and telling me how much he cared about me still goes back to her.

Walking there in the middle of the forest in the dead of the night I knew what I had to do, what needed to be done. I followed the snake like creatures, holding the blade I had taken from Sango, I walked further on plotting Kikyo's demise. I was surprised Inuyasha didn't notice me leave, but he was too busy dreaming, most likely about her. I stopped a few feet from the clearing, and I saw her.

Kikyo was sitting in a tree with an unnatural glow to her. She looked beautiful, so much like me as everyone kept telling me. I couldn't see it however, these similarities between the two of us. The likeness between the zombie and I. She opened her brown eyes as I walked closer. I could tell she was somewhat surprised to see me, instead of him for once.

"What are you doing here?" She asked floating down from her spot in the tree

I didn't reply, but instead smiled viciously at her. I hated this feeling but at the same time knew a part of me needed this. I had to set free these feelings before I snapped and more people besides her ended up dead.

"Did you get lost," She paused and looked at me as if seeing into my soul. "Or did you come to return what's mine?"

I remember laughing then. Hers? Didn't she mean mine? Didn't she already die once, or no that's twice now.

"Yours?" I laughed again, a laugh that wasn't mine but whatever this darker force inside of me was.

Her eyes widened. She knew something wasn't quite right. It wasn't the old me, the one who was sweet, innocent, and too nice for her own damn good. No it was the new Kagome, the one with brains.

"Don't you mean mine?" I spat at her and continued. "You died, you're no longer supposed to exist in this plain of reality Kikyo. At least I have a beating heart and flowing blood. What do you have besides half of a stolen soul?"

I noticed my chance then. She was distracted, her bow carelessly feet behind her, so I strung mine as she reached for hers, however it was too late as I shot my arrow.

Her eyes showed shock when it hit her in the chest where her heart used to be. I smiled knowing she was in pain. While she was stunned and preoccupied I took out her three soul collectors she had standing by. I watched in amusement as this weakened her even more.

"Why, why are you doing this?" She asked half standing.

"Because I am sick of you!" I screamed shooting another arrow hitting her in the shoulder. "You and your constant attempts of taking my life away from me, you taking half of my soul, and you always taking him away from me!" I paused and smiled, "You know a girl can only take so much."

I dropped the bow and took out the katana I had stolen from Sango. True, I had never used a blade like this at any time in my life before, but she was already down for the count, all I had to do was take my soul back after cutting her limb from limb. I ran at her and watched as her brown eyes searched for a way out.

"He's not coming for you Kikyo." I said to her taking the katana and delivering the first blow.

I cut just below her right shoulder. Taking the blade I pressed down cutting through the nothingness that was her clay body. It was easier to cut someone's arm off then I expected. She cried out in what I could only guess to be agony, I got goosebumps and laughed as I slapped her in the face.

"You know, it's fun being sadistic, I should try it more often." I said to her watching the first wisps of my soul come back to me, making my power strengthen.

I turned and spun with the sword slicing through her abdomen. I wasn't really expecting to see blood, but still it was strange to cut someone who didn't bleed. However, it just proved even more how this woman shouldn't have existed. When I steadied myself I went for her second arm. She tried her hardest to stop me, however in her weakened state it was like the attempts of a three-year-old.

"Just give up already, your done Kikyo." I said kicking her to the ground.

I moved my position, so I had her now armless form pinned to the ground. With me sitting on top of her I brought the katana down one last time and took her head. She smiled as I did it, and I couldn't understand why? Maybe she wanted this all along.

It was strange feeling her body become dust under mine. Her cloths even went with her. The only items that remained were her bow and satchel of arrows. I walked to them and picked them up. I took the arrows and put them with mine then I snapped the bow in half. Walking a little further to a river I threw the broken bow into the river, and then got in myself not bothering to remove my clothing. I had to wash away the smell of the dead miko.

When I came back to camp, I was somewhat surprised to see Inuyasha up and looking around for me. I called out to him quietly and watched as he spun, his golden eyes flashing with relief. I knew he was angry, but only because I left. He had no idea what fate had befallen Kikyo. When he came closer to me, he stopped and I knew he wondered why I was soaking wet.

"What were you doing?" He paused and looked at me again. "And don't say bathing because most people take their clothing off to do that."

"I ran into a demon," I paused it wasn't a complete lie. "She threw me into the river but I defeated her, so don't worry." I said thinking up a quick story, but I should have known the demon would only make him worry more.

"A demon?!? You're not hurt are you?"

I shook my head and smiled lightly at him, it was nice when he worried it proved he cared for me, even though he loved Kikyo more.

"Just a little cold." I said and then without warning everything around me became fuzzy then faded to black.

When I awoke, I was in Kaede's hut and Inuyasha was sitting beside me. His eyes showed me that something was different, not wrong, but different. When he noticed my opened eyes he smiled weakly at me.

"Inuyahsa?"

He just shook his head, he knew I wanted answers to why I passed out so he opened his mouth and out came the explanation.

"Kaede said you passed out because your soul returning to your body was too much stress to bear at the same time that you were…"

He trailed off, not sure how to tell me exactly what Kaede had told him to tell me. Afraid I may become angry with him. This was always how he acted when he was afraid to tell me something.

"So then…Kikyo?" I asked playing innocent.

"She's gone…for good this time."

"How?" I asked wanting to know if the had an explanation for her death as well.

"There was no way to tell, there is no trace of her in the world at all, the only way we knew was because your soul fully returned to your body."

I shook my head, it was a good thing no one knew the truth. I almost hated myself for what I did last night, hated the dark power that controlled me, but at the same time I was happy it happened. Then I remembered Inuyahsa never finished telling me the truth about why I passed out.

"Inuyahsa, why did I pass out?" I asked and then added, "Am I sick? Is something wrong with me?"

He opened his mouth to answer when Kaede walked through the door. I looked to Kaede how just shook her head.

"Have ye told her Inuyasha?"

Inuyahsa shook his head and looked between her and me.

"Told me what? What's wrong with me?" I asked now a little panicked that I may have come down with some disease.

"Why nothing Kagome," Kaede said reassuringly. "You just could not handle the stress of your soul returning while you were with child."

I looked at her; my expression must have been extreme, because before I passed out again Inuyasha looked at me and then started calling my name. It was interesting that the only difference in my body was Inuyasha's child inside of me, and I wondered if it was the babies doing all along.

_A/N: Okay so ummm review? _


End file.
